Legend High
by LunaSoare
Summary: ROTBTD. Modern AU. After his father is offered a new job Hiccup is forced to move away from Berk and his friends. Now he has to attend a new school and make new friends.


**this is my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from HTTYD ROTG Brave or Tangled. **

**The only character I own is Levy who is a character in another story I am currently working on. **

Hiccup stood in front of his new school silently cursing his dad for having to take a job that resulted in them moving away from Berk. Seeing no other option he walked into the school and other than the occasional look everyone seemed to ignore him and focus on their own lives and buissness. Having been forced to take a tour of the school with his father earlier that week he already knew where all his classes where. He walked into calculus class and sat in a seat pointed to a seat by his teacher and waited for the other students to fill in the class. By the time the bell had rang only a handful of people walked into the room, in total there was like 15 people in the class.

"Good morning class. Before we start class today we have a new student, Henry Haddock. Please make him feel welcomed. Now take out your notebook and turn to a clean page so we can begin our notes for today!"

The class went by surprisingly fast, Mrs. Strang made sure to never leave a boring moment. The bell rang just as Hiccup finished writing down the homework assignment.

"Hi" Hiccup looked up to see a very pretty girl with bright green eyes and long blonde hair that went pass her hips and ending just above her knees.

"Hi" Hiccup gabbed his bag and stood

"I wanted to say welcome to Legend High. And i know that I'm not your guide or anything but if you have any questions please feel free to ask me" the girls smile was one of the friendliest smiles he had ever seen

"Thank you. I will" Hiccup smiled back at the girl

"Oh! I just realized you dont even know my name! I'm Rapunzel!"

"Hiccup"

"Hiccup?"

"Ya. Its kinda a childhood nickname tha stuck" he was prepared himself for the teasing that most kids gave him when they heard his name so he wasn't that surprised to hear a giggle come from Rapunzel, what she said next did.  
"That's actually really cute" Hiccup looked her in the eyes and saw no sign of sarcasm in them.

"Uh, thanks. We should probably get to our next classes" Hiccup said after noticing they only had 3 minutes left in passing period

"Oh my gosh! Bye Hiccup see you later!" She yelled to him already halfway out of the room

Hiccup smiled to himself and began his walk to his next class, making it just before the bell rang. His second and third period classes, English and the History, were extremely boring and Hiccup was glad when both classes were over. Collecting his items he went off to his next, and sure to be his favorite class, art. Seeing as the art room was on the complete opposite side of the school from where he currently was, he wasn't all that surprised that it took most of his passing period to get there

"Hiccup! We have art together! Come sit by me!" A very happy looking Rapunzel greeted him from where she had already placed her things and began pulling out her art supplies

"Hi Rapunzel" Hiccup smiled at the girl and took the seat next to her.

"I'm so glad that we have this class together! I wanted to apologize for running off after first hour. I didn't even make sure you knew where your next class was and i felt so bad!" The senserity i the girls eyes proved that she really did mean her apology.

"Don't worry about it. My dad and I were given a tour of the school before I started so i already know where all my classes are" he assured her  
"That makes me feel a bit better" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Just then the teacher walked into the class room from a back storage room, "Good afternoon class! We have a new face joining us so lets all make him feel comfortable! Now for today's lesson! We will begin the charcole sketches. You may draw whatever you like. At the end of the week you will each be presenting your finished piece to the class and telling us the meaning behind why you chose to draw whatever it is that you will be drawing. Begin!" And with that the class began their work, talking and laughing while letting their imagination flow.

"What to draw, what to draw" Rapunzel stared at her canves for a moment before a bright smile crossed her face and she started her drawing.

Without thinking Hiccup began making lines and curves on the paper only half paying attention to his movements instead thinking of his hometown and all his friends he was forced to leave behind. Before he knew it the class bell rang dismissing everyone for lunch. A few of the student stayed behind to put a little extra time into their drawings, Hiccup and Rapunzel included. They sat in comfortable silence as they continued to work and soon they were the only two left in the room.

"Ah told ye we would find her in here! Honestly Frost ye should listen to me more often" A loud voice said from the door. Hiccup and Rapunzel looked up from their work to see a girl with electric blue eyes and wild red hair that stopes just above her hips.

"I never said we wouldn't find her here" a boy with white hair and crystal blue eyes defended himself.

"Hey Blondie" a boy with brown hair and eyes waved to Rapunzel and ignoring the two bickering teenagers on either side of him walked into the room and took a seat near Rapunzel.

"Hey Eugene" she smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss which Eugene happily returned.

"Will you two stop with the arguing. It's giving me a headache" a girl with long curly silver hair and matching silver eyes walked into the room and forced the red haired girl and white haired boy away from each other. The three of them of them began to bicker and Hiccup smiled, the way the argued reminded him of Ruff, Tuff, and Snoutlout.

"Guys!" Rapunzel shouted over the argument and the three turned their attention to the blonde, "can you at least pretend to care about making good first impression" she gestured over to Hiccup "honestly this is why we can never go out anywhere" the smile on her face showed that she was only joking.

"Oh whatever Zel. You're just as loud and obnoxious as we are" the girl with silver hair teased Rapunzel back.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Anyway. Guys this is Hiccup. Hiccup these are my friends. Jack is the one with white hair, Merida is the lass with the crazy red hair, and Levy has the silver hair" Hiccup smiled and waved at them.

"Hiccup? What a weird name" the white haired boy, Jack, said.

"That's not yer real name is it?" Merida asked, sitting in an open seat and Levy jumped onto the table and crossed her legs sitting Indian style on the table.

"No it's not. My real name is Henry but Hiccup is a childhood nickname that kinda stuck" Hiccup told them.

"Nice" Eugene chuckled, "so where are you from?"

"A little town called Berk. But thanks to my dad's job we had to move here" They all nodded and didn't ask any other questions which Hiccup was thankful for, he didn't like talking about himself.

"So Jack it's your turn to host the movie night" Levy told him

"Oh ya. I'll let North know that we will have gets over this weekend"

"North makes the best cookies! Will ye ask him to make some for meh? Please Jack" Merida looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Merida is begging something of Jack? Someone needs to record this" Eugene laughed

"Norths cookies are not worth risking!" Merida stood and pointed to Eugene with a fierce expression on her face as she defended herself and he held his hands in the air in a surrendered gesture.

Everyone laughed, "calm down Mer. I'll tell him that you personally requested that he makes some" Jack assured her and she sits wth a very pleased look on her face.

"Hiccup you should come!" Rapunzel suggested ad everyone looked at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh um i dont want to intruded" he told them

"Oh come one. North loves having people over! Infact i think its what he lives for. That and his you factory" Jack laughed and without thinking pulled a blue and white yo-yo from the pocket of his hoodie and began playing with it.

"If you're sure then i guess i can make an appearance" Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel and began cleaning up his art supplies.

"Yay!" Rapunzel jumped into the air and clapped before following Hiccups example and cleaning her mess.

The rest of lunch passed with small talk and the occasional argument between Jack and Merida. The bell rang and they all set out to their next class which Hiccup learned he had with Jack.

"You will probably be my lab partner since I'm the only one without one" Jack thought out loud, "which is fine by me. The labs we do are so boring when you do them alone. And the teacher would be happy if you kept me from blowing things up. But let's face it I'll still blow things up. With or without you there to keep an eye on me" his laugh was infectious and Hiccup found himself joining in.

The two walked into their chemistry class and as Jack had predectied the two were made lab partners. The class went by fast and Hiccup had to admit that for as much as Jack messed around in that class he actually knew what was happening and never answered a question wrong.

After chemistry Hiccup had gym, again Jack was in his class. The two walked into the gym laughing at a story Jack has just finished telling.

"Jack! And Hiccup too!" Merida came over already dressed in the gym uniform and her hair pulled into a thick ponytail.

"Hey Mer. Was up?" Jack greeted her

"Girls and Boys classes are combined on Friday for field activities!" She had a smile on her face and her eyes were filled with excitement.

"That's awesome. Me and Hic are gonna kick your ass in the competitions" Jack put his arm around Hiccups shoulders as he declared their victory.

"No way are we letting you and the newbie beat us" Levy said joining the conversation, like Merida she was dressed in her gym uniform nod had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Just you wait Levy. Soon you will be bowing down to Hiccup and me" Jack declared and with that pulled Hiccup away from the girls and towards the boys changing room. The two changed and joined their class. The coach had them running laps on the track for the entire class period. After class they showered and dressed into their usual clothes.

"So what do you think about Legend High?" Jack asked as they walked out of the gym.

"To be honest not nearly as bad as i thought it would be"

"How bad did you think it would be?"

"Bad. Boring." Hiccup shrugged, "considering i didnt want to move here it could have been a lot worse" Hiccup spotted his dads car "my dad's here. See you tomorrow" he said and walked to the car.

"Bye Hiccup! Hey Levy, Merida! Wait up!" Hiccup heared Jack call after him before running to catch up with his other friends.

"Looks like you made a friend already" his father said when he got in the car and waited until Hiccup strapped himself in before driving off.

Hiccup buckled his seatbelt, "ya I guess"

"So how was school?"

"Fine so far. Jack, the boy you saw, and some of his friends invited me to a movie night at his place Friday night"

"Did you agree to go?"

Hiccup nooded, "ya. At first I said no that I didn't want to intrude but he and his friends insisted so I kinda got roped into going."

His father nodded and the rest of the car ride was filled with an awkward silence between the two. When arriving back at their new house Hiccup went straight to his room to finish unpacking the last few boxes stacked against his wall. As he unpacked he thought about how the day had gone and decided that maybe moving out here wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought it would be.

**Thanks for reading :) please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon! **


End file.
